Part of this World
by TErock95
Summary: Jon knows he could never fit in this camp. Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and a bit of Humor.


**Hi! So, I figured that there was a lack of A Song of Ice and Fire X Percy Jackson crossovers. So, this happened. Also this is sort of an insignificant revenge against Martin and Riordan, not only because one is a heartless murderer and the other insists on keeping Annabeth alive, but because they both tend to dis fanfiction. Yeah I'm not quite sure about that myself. Anyway, I apologize if I had the characters out of character, also I'd like to apologize in advance and mention that it's been a while since I read any of the books, so there might be a few mistakes there.**

**Needless to say, I own neither of the pieces.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jon Snow walked around the camp, still shocked and confused about the recent days' events. He now knew who his mother was. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

He didn't feel like he belonged in this camp at all.

He talked to Annabeth, his Cabin's (he liked to call it a 'House' in his mind, though he found it a bit hard to believe that he had a House) head, but she told him that everyone felt this way at first, and he'll grow out of it eventually.

But Jon knew there was no way this feeling would ever go off. He was from a whole different _world._ While other campers talked about places like New York, Los Angeles and such, he was thinking about Westerose, Winterfell and The Wall.

He still couldn't understand how in the seven hells a Greek Goddess found her way to Westerose.

Not that it really mattered now, because here he was.

He sighed. This orange shirt felt so strange and was so foreign to him. He never left the north and thus was not used to short clothes, but this was something different altogether. Even his breeches were changed to a pair of…jeans (Is that how it's called?) that one of the Maiden's (oh wait. Aphrodite.) children lent him. (Yes, with the considerable amount of children this 'Aphrodite' had, he wasn't so sure he could continue and compare her to the Maiden.) (But he believed in the old Gods anyway, so that shouldn't really bother him.)

Jon bit his lip as his thoughts wandered to the Wall. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being in this strange camp when he's supposed to lead the Black. While he now ate from a magical horn, his men were running out of food. While here he participated in this 'Capture the flag' game, his men were facing the white walkers. While he was warming in front of the camp's fire, Mellisandre was burning anyone she found right to.

He couldn't help but blame this Chiron. Was it so important he'll be here at camp? Even with the price of his men's death?

Jon frowned until he felt Ghost's presence beside him. He smiled softly and stroked his direwolf's head.

At least they let him bring Ghost here. Not that their approval mattered, Ghost would've ripped their necks off otherwise. According to what he has heard, Ghost was actually one of the least exotic animals (Or creatures) there. Jon could care less. In his opinion, there was no better animal than his albino direwolf.

"Hey, Snow, right?" he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He was one of the assigned, along Annabeth and Clarrisse La Rue, to go find him.

Jon turned around and nodded at him in acknowledgement. The boy had a playful smile as he approached him, "What's up?"

Jon looked at him in confusion while subconsciously tried to look upwards.

"Oh," Percy blushed, "I mean, how are you?" so rumor was already out about his lack of understanding...what was it called? 'Slang'?

Jon almost pouted, "I'm well, thank you." He continued to gaze at the horizon.

Percy frowned, "You don't look so well. What's on your mind?"

Jon wore a blank expression, "The Wall. Winterfell."

"Oh…" Percy mumbled, "How's camp? Annabeth told me you have some time fitting in."

Jon sighed, "This place…is wonderful, really. But…I don't belong here. I really don't."

Percy winced, "listen, everyone feel that way at first, but if you'll give it a try—"

"—I need to go back to the Wall." Jon cut him off with a statement.

"But why?" Percy frowned at him, confused.

Jon sighed again, "I don't know if you'll understand. The Wall…it's less or more like this camp," _it's nothing like it,_ "I made an oath. The men there are my family, and I'm their Lord commander. We're in a really tight situation right now, you have no idea, and they need me."

Jon could see understanding in Percy's green eyes. Never the less, the boy continued his protest, "But…we're your family too."

Jon grimaced, "I know. But…look, I promise you that once we're out of troubles in the Wall, I'll come here again." Jon knew deep down that this was a lie. There were always troubles in the Wall and even if there wasn't, he could never abandon his brothers," But right now my _other_ family needs me."

Percy nodded, "so, are you going to take that Violian sword with you?"

Jon chuckled darkly, "It's called Vallerian steel. And the sword's name is Longclaw."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. What sort of problems do you have there, anyway?"

Jon's smile vanished, "For a start, we have the White walkers…"

Percy frowned, "Those creepy blue zombies?" he shuddered at the memory.

Jon nodded, "and there's the Red Woman. Her name is Mellissandre. She's a fanatic Red Priestess. She burns anyone who might dis her lord of light. Plus, there's always the wildlings…and now our supplies are running out…" he started to count their problems to himself, "and Winter is coming…" he concluded gloomily.

Percy could see that Jon was a little off. "I suppose you won't be coming back here for a long time then,"

Jon looked at him with a pained expression and Percy knew he was right. "Just…" he started, "even if you don't come back…at least visit here sometimes, alright? And maybe we could come visit you too from time to time."

Jon gave him a sad smile, "yes…that would be nice. I'll go find Chiron now. Thank you."

"Not a problem…" Percy found himself mumble.

* * *

**Hey! One last thing: I might turn this into a multi-chapter story full of one shots with other characters and places. That's all.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
